


Important

by LilNeps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Dinner, F/M, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, the OC gets barely mentioned though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've known Nishinoya Yuu since you were in high school, and you've been in love with him for a longer time than you can recall, so when he asked if you were free to dine with him, you had to take a moment before telling him that yes, you're definitely free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important

You look in the mirror and smile, twirling and examining the way your clothes sway.

Saying you're excited isn't enough.

You've known Nishinoya Yuu since you were in high school, and you've been in love with him for a longer time than you can recall, so when he asked if you were free to dine with him, you had to take a moment before telling him that yes, you're definitely free.

You tried to calm down after he hung up, but he said he had something important to tell you, and your heart started pounding.

Biting your lip, you stare at your reflection in the mirror, and you can't help but wonder what he needs to say. He sounded enthusiastic, and a bit nervous, and the endless possibilities make your stomach flip.

The doorbell ringing distracts you from your thoughts, and your heart beats faster when you open the door and Noya's grin appears in front of you.

«You look great!»

 

Even when just seated at a restaurant, you have a lot of fun with Noya.

Chatting about pretty much everything helped you calm down, and now that a comfortable silence fell between you, you can't help but smile. Nishinoya gives a kind of nervous smile, before fidgeting a bit.

«How to bring this up... Hey, remember when I said I had something important to tell you?» He looks in your eyes, serious. You nod hesitantly, confused.

«Well...» He reaches to his pocket, and he takes out a small box. Your heart starts beating like crazy.

He opens it. Inside, a wedding ring.

All you can do is stare at it, your mouth hanging open. All those times you thought he considered you just a friend, were you wrong? Should you have confessed one of the many times you chickened out? Are you dreaming?

«You like it?» You look up to him, and notice he's grinning. Dumbfounded, all you can do is nod. Should you say something? Should you wait for him to say something? You open your mouth to force out some words, but he precedes you.

«Great! I was a bit unsure about it, but if you like it, she surely will as well! I can't wait to propose to my girlfriend!» The world seems to collapse on you, and by the way everything hurts, it might as well have.

You watch him put away the box, humming, and you're not sure if you want to cry or laugh at yourself.

«...is everything alright?» You settle for smiling as best as you can, as he looks at you worriedly.

«Yeah. I'm sure she'll love it.»

 

The time seemed to never pass, so you're surprised when you get out the restaurant and see the hour.

«Ah, I completely lost track of time! Sorry!» He passes a hand through his hair apologetically, but you shrug it off.

«It's okay, don't worry. It's been a while since we last catched up, anyway.» Hearing so much about the girlfriend you didn't know he has was kind of difficult, but he seemed so happy, you just listened to him.

«Thanks for hearing me out for the proposal, you're a great friend! Ah, should I walk you home?» His words make you feel guilty. Isn't a great friend supposed to be happy for you? Shouldn't it be bad that you're hurting instead? Is the sadness you feel a hint that you're not as good of a friend as he thinks you are?

«I'll be fine, thank you. Tell me how it goes!» You'll be a great friend, you decide. You'll let go of these feelings, you'll be happy for him, you'll give him your blessing.

But for one last night, you cry yourself to sleep.


End file.
